Photo Shoot 1
by Batsy122
Summary: A crossover between the members of Lolita23q, with Kisaki from Phantasmagoria, and Kei from DIO: Distraught Overlord. Written for Sou of Lolita23q.
1. Chapter 1

:DD Hello, welcome to my first post.

This is a few years old...I made it for my friends Sou, Ryosuke, and Ban. And, well the guys liked it, so hopefully you will too

R&R If you like :

"Kisaki, can you move to the left a little? Closer to Ryosuke." The cameraman said.  
"Uh-huh sure." Kisaki moved over adjusting his arms around Ryosuke.  
Today is Kisaki's photo shoot with Lolita23q, his new project. No one knew, but Lolita is his favourite band out of the many he's worked with. The boys are polite and cute, and the sound amazing when they play, especially Ryosuke, the guitarist. He's the cutest from them all. And here he was, in his arms.  
Kisaki looked down from his thinking and Ryosuke's face was only mere centimeters away from his own. He blushed hard.  
"Kisaki-san? Are you all right? You spaced out when we took the picture." Ryosuke asked, a little hint of worry wavering his voice.  
"Mhm…Y-yeah. Sorry Ryosuke." Kisaki said.  
The finished the photo shoot in almost absolute silence, Kisaki was embarrassed and he was thinking too much to talk.  
-Later on-  
"Kisaki-saaan!" Sou called after him, "Kisaki-san! Hey, would you like to go to dinner with us?"  
"Sure Sou," Kisaki said, "C'mon, we'd better change before we go."  
"Okie." Sou said cutely.  
They had a casual little conversation on the way to the dressing room, when Sou suddenly got serious.  
"Y'know, Kisaki-san…Ryo-chan wanted you to come."  
Kisaki blushed and covered his face.  
"Really?  
"Yeah. I actually think he likes you."  
Kisaki's eyes widened, and he blushed even brighter.  
Sou giggled.  
"Awww" he got a more serious look, "You like him too don't you Kisaki-san."  
Kisaki nodded.  
"Yeah I thought so," Sou said as he opened the door to the dressing room, "Especially by the way you were looking at him this morning."  
"What!? Oh no…I tried to hide it…I didn't think anyone saw! Do you think Ryosuke saw!?"  
Sou chuckled.  
"No, I don't think so."  
Kisaki sighed.  
"I don't want him to know…at least not yet. I want to finish the project first. You won't tell him right?"  
"Sounds good. You have my word Kisaki-san."  
Sou smiled and hugged Kisaki reassuringly.  
"Alright let's get ready to go."

-The Night-  
The restaurant was a little too loud. The piano was playing a tune of repose as Kisaki walked in.  
A few people looked up and recognized Kisaki. Most of the people were elderly or middle aged adults, so even if they did know who he was, they wouldn't (or should he say shouldn't) care that much. He was grateful for that. Those fangirls/boys are too much. Especially right now.  
"Kisaki-san!" Ban waved him over.  
Everyone greeted him as he sat down.  
"Hi guys." Kisaki sat down nervously.  
The only open seat was next to Ryosuke and Sou. Sou probably set this up. Kisaki swore under his breath to smack Sou for this later.  
"Hi Kisaki." Ryosuke said quietly.  
Kisaki thought he saw him blush. It was only a split-second, so he about it too hard.  
Kisaki smiled and leaned over a little to Sou.  
"Sou I'm gonna kick you so hard your mother will feel it…"  
Sou giggled and patted Kisaki's head.  
"You'll get over it. Maybe even thank me for it later."  
After everyone had ordered, Ryosuke attempted to talk to Kisaki.  
"So…uh Kisaki-san…D-do you think our pictures will turn out well?"  
Kisaki just nodded.  
Ryosuke blushed. Both of them were too nervous to talk.  
"O-Oh look the food is here…" Kisaki said dumbly.  
Sou sighed, he couldn't talk much more of their dumb, blind, love attempts. He stood up and told Kisaki to follow him.  
Once they were out of sight, Sou turned to Kisaki.  
"Kisaki-san, what are you doing?"  
"Sou…what? I…I…"  
"Seriously, Kisaki-san…He's right there and we all know he feels for you the same thing you feel for him. Why wait? Y'know, Yuki has had his eye on Ryosuke ever since they broke up. You'd better pull yourself together before Ryosuke gets tired of waiting and goes back to Yuki. It'll be too late if you wait much longer Kisaki-san…You don't have to if you don't want to…I'm just saying though…"  
"Yeah…I guess you're right Sou."  
Sou smiled.  
"Of course. Okay, now when we get done with dinner, we're all leaving you and Ryo alone. You guys have to figure out something out, okay?"  
Kisaki nodded and swallowed hard. Who knows what he'd do if he was left alone with that sexy little thing that was Ryosuke. He might not be able to hold himself…  
'They'd better hope there's an empty room when we get back…' Kisaki though.  
"Alright…Let's get back." He said.

-After Dinner-  
"Bye Ryo! Bye Kisaki-san!" Sou, Ban, and Yuki called as they got into a cab.  
"Hmmm…what do you think they're gonna do?" Ban said.  
"Eh…" Yuki thought for a second, "Mhm…yeah I don't wanna think about it. I heard Kisaki is a little freaky in bed…so yeah…"  
All three of them busted out laughing.  
"Hehehe…well we'd set up a room for them lest they come home." Sou said.  
"Yeah." Ban and Yuki agreed.  
-Ryo's Moan-  
"So…uh…Kisaki-san…what do you want to do?" Ryosuke asked.  
'You!' Kisaki thought.  
"Er…uhm…wanna go for a walk in the park? He said.  
"Sure." Ryosuke said smiling.  
As they walked, Kisaki dared to get closer to Ryosuke. He got close enough for their hands to bump against each other. Ryosuke glanced at Kisaki and caught Kisaki's eyes. They both blushed and quickly averted their gaze.  
"Uh…Kisaki-san…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are we going?"  
Kisaki stopped and looked back. They had long since past the park.  
"Uh…well I don't know Ryo…"  
Ryosuke giggled.  
Kisaki blushed.  
'He's so cute…" He thought.  
Ryosuke suddenly slipped his hand into Kisaki's. Kisaki blushed harder. Ryo just smiled and continued walking.  
"Ryo?"  
"I got cold. Your hands are warm."  
Ryosuke was so close to Kisaki's face that he would barely have to move to kiss him. Just as Kisaki thought it, his body defied him and leaned in and kissed Ryosuke. Ryosuke was surprised at first, and then eventually melted into the warm kiss.  
The finally separated and they both put their heads down and stayed quiet, avoiding the chance to see each other's blushing, giggly, smiles.  
"Kisaki-san?"  
"I-I-I'm sorry Ryosuke!! I-I w-wasn't thinking…!"  
Ryosuke laughed and kissed Kisaki's cheek. Kisaki instantly shut up and stared at Ryosuke.  
"It's okay Kisaki-san. Don't worry, seriously. I was wondering when you were going to do something.  
"R-Ryo…" Kisaki was almost speechless.  
"You were too obvious. It was cute"  
"Y-You knew…?"  
"Of course. To be quite honest, I think everyone knew, Kisaki-san. I wanted to see how long it would take for you to do something."  
Ryosuke took Kisaki's hand and gave it a little tug to get him moving again. They enjoyed the next few minutes of silence as the walked holding hands, trying to take in all that had just happened.  
Kisaki saw a large shade tree and took Ryosuke to sit down under it. Kisaki sat Ryosuke down so that his back was against the tree. Kisaki kissed Ryosuke gently and ran his fingers along the inside of Ryosuke's thighs. Kisaki shivered when Ryosuke let out a moan.  
"K-Kisaki-san…" Ryo breathed.  
Ryosuke's breathy moans were sending shivers through Kisaki's entire body.  
'He has such a sexy moan…' Kisaki thought.  
He wanted to hear more.  
He inched his hand up Ryosuke's shirt and he felt his own eyes flutter when he heard Ryo's moan. Kisaki bit his lip to suppress his own moan from escaping.  
"Ah…nn…Kisaki…we shouldn't be doing ah this in the park...mhm…"  
Kisaki sighed. Ryosuke was right. Sou should have that room set up for them. If not, they'll just take Sou's room.  
Kisaki reluctantly stood up and looked down at Ryosuke. He was breathing heavily, his eyes were fluttering, and his abdomen was exposed.  
Kisaki liked his lips in anticipation. They had to get home quick before Kisaki came right then and there.  
He helped Ryosuke up to his feet and straightened him up a little from his disheveled look.  
"Hurry Kisaki…let's get home."  
Kisaki was all too eager at the thought of Ryo wanting him as much as Kisaki wanted him.

-At Home-  
Sou was on his computer, Ban was half asleep, and Yuki and Ryuuto were playing their gameboys.  
"EHHH…When will they be back!? …Erk…Guys…You don't think that they're doing it in the park do you?" Sou made an icky face.  
"Oh, Sou you dork. As long as they're together, I don't care. Ryosuke will finally shut up about Kisaki-san!" Ban said laughing.  
Suddenly the door burst open. All four of them looked up towards the loud noise.  
Everyone watches as the two men they were waiting for skillfully kissed as they went to the room Sou had prepared. When they finally go to the room and shut the door, everyone stopped gawking.  
"Uh…well…I guess that's your answer Sou Sou…" Yuki said.  
"Guess so…o.O" Sou said.

-OWARI CHAPTER 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2, R&R Puhleeze ;

XD Vulgarity! Rated NC-17! Children and like-minded persons beware! :

"Aaahnn...Kisaki..." Ryosuke moaned.

'Mmm...Ryosuke you don't know how long I've waited for this. So long Ryo..."

Kisaki's gentle, loving voice was completely wooing Ryosuke. He wanted to do nothing more than love this man that he had wanted ever since he first lay eyes on him.

"Kisaki...I...I think I'm in love with you." Ryosuke whispered to Kisaki.

"And I know I'm in love with you Ryo." Kisaki said, kissing Ryosuke ever so gentlly.

Ryosuke was crying.

"Ryo...don't cry...what is it??"

"Nothing...it's just that...I'm so happy..."

Kisaki smiled and hugged Ryosuke close.

"Kisaki...I want you..." Ryo whispered.

"W-what..?" Kisaki stuttered, not sure if he heard the innocent boy correctly.

"I want you. I want to know what it feels like to be with you."

Ryosuke slowly, but passionalty kissed Kisaki. He slid his tongue past his teeth and explored every inch of Kisaki's velvet mouth.

Breaking only for seconds, they continued. Kisaki lay Ryosuke down on the rose petal covered bed that Sou had so over-exaggeratingly prepared. Kisaki felt something bump against his thigh. He broke the deep kiss and ventured further down Ryosuke's hot body.

"Ahn...Kisaki. More...I want more." Ryosuke said breathily.

Kisaki smirked slyly at what the younger man had said. He trailed his fingers down Ryosuke's torso and slowly ran them over the bulge in Ryosuke's tight pants. Ryosuke moaned and bit his lip. Kisaki pulled off Ryo's shorts and briefs, leaving Ryosuke's trembling lower half exposed. Kisaki spread Ryo's legs and breathed on his arousal. Ryosuke moaned and his hips shuddered,

"K-Kisaki…I want to see your body." Ryosuke's voice wavered slightly.

Kisaki did as told and undressed slowly and sexily. Ryosuke swallowed hard as he watched the epitome of beauty dance his clothes off in front of him.

'He's beautiful…' Ryosuke thought.

"Like what you see Ryosuke?" Kisaki's velvety voice interrupted Ryosuke's bedazzlement.

"Like what you see, Ryosuke?"

Ryo shifted back into reality.

"Of course Kisaki." He said.

Ryosuke crawled to the end of the bed.

"Ryo…" Kisaki whispered.

Ryosuke wrapped his arms around Kisaki's waist and kissed his belly button. Kisaki weaved his fingers through Ryo's hair and pushed his head a little closer. Ryosuke moved down Kisaki's stomach and to his arousal. He licked the tip and giggled when Kisaki moaned. Ryosuke took the tip into his mouth and sucked and licked it. Kisaki moaned and tightened his grip on Ryosuke's hair. Ryosuke then took the whole thing in and sucked on it. He skillfully wrapped and swirled his tongue around Kisaki's arousal. Ryosuke took one more lick before Kisaki came. Ryosuke didn't waste a single drop.

"Ah…gawd Ryo…" Kisaki was in a bit of a blissful daze.

Ryosuke worked his way up Kisaki's body to his mouth and kissed the hot red lips that waited for him.

"Kisaki…Mmm…my turn." Ryosuke whispered in his ear.

He licked Kisaki's earlobe and lightly bit his neck.

'I never thought he'd be so good in bed.' Kisaki thought.

Ryosuke lay himself down on the bed and pulled Kisaki on top of him. Kisaki licked and nipped hungrily at Ryosuke's lips and throat. Kisaki felt around on the side table and found what he was looking for. He opened the tube and squirt some onto his arousal and Ryosuke's entrance. He put the tube back onto the table and returned to Ryosuke. He played with his entrance a little before inserting two fingers into Ryosuke. Ryosuke moaned as Kisaki's long fingers opened and stretched him. It had been a while since Ryosuke had done this and the pleasure was intense. Ryosuke had almost come just from the preparation.

"Aaah…Kisaki…hurry, put it in before I come…" Ryosuke moaned.

Kisaki smiled and rubbed some of the gel onto his arousal.

As he pushed in, he kissed Ryo passionately. Ryosuke moaned into his mouth. When he was completely inside him he began to thrust.

Ban unbuttoned his jeans and grabbed his arousal. He bit back a cry and continued.  
'Those two…I swear…" Ban thought.

There was a noise outside of the door…

"Hha…hha…Ki-kisaki…I think someone is outside the door…" Ryosuke panted.

"Is it one of your boys?" Kisaki said quietly.

"Probably Yuki."

"Well whoever it is, I don't care. Let him watch. All I care about is you Ryo."

Ryosuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Kisaki's neck and his legs around his waist, driving Kisaki further inside him.

"Mm…Kisaki I love you so much."

Kisaki smiled and kissed Ryo's forehead.

"I love you more…"

Ryosuke smiled and pushed himself onto Kisaki.

"Ahn…nng…Oh gawd Kisaki…A little more…Ahn…I'm coming…Aah!"

Ryosuke dug his nails into Kisaki's back and arched his back.

"Oh gawd…yes…yes…Kisaki!!"

Ryosuke screamed Kisaki's name as he came hard, spurting his seed onto Kisaki's chest. Not far after him, Kisaki came as well, filling Ryosuke with the hot liquid.

"Nnn…ah…" Kisaki panted as he collapsed onto Ryosuke's chest.

Ryosuke whimpered as Kisaki pulled out.

"Well I hope that he got a good show…" Kisaki purred.

"Nn…Mhm…" Ban bit his lip as he came.

He let go and relaxed against the door. Ban looked down and saw the mess he had made between his legs and on the floor.

"Shit…" Ban cursed under his breath, "I hope this stuff doesn't stain…"

Ban quietly stood up and tiptoed over to the bathroom to get a towel. When he came back he tried to clean it up and as he was, he lost his balance and hit his head on Ryosuke and Kisaki's door.

"Ow…fuck…" Ban said out loud.

He threw his hand up to cover his mouth.

'Damnit…!' he thought.

"What was that?" Ryosuke said, popping his head up from Kisaki's chest.

"Ooo…Sounds like he's having a little too much fun."

They both giggled.

"Hm…let's see what he's doing."

Ryosuke nodded and got up.

They put their jeans on and went to open the door.

"Oh…fuck. Fuck. Fuck…" Ban tried to hurry and clean up his mess. But alas, his attempts were futile. When the door opened, Ban dropped everything and curled up into a ball.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he called to the two.

"Ban!?" Ryosuke cried.

"Ryosuke…? I-I'm sorry…." Ban was getting frantic.

Kisaki went over to Ban and hugged him.

"Ban…Ban!!" Kisaki yelled to get him to stop blubbering, "its okay Ban. It's alright. You did nothing wrong, so it's not like we're going to yell at you or anything like that."

"Ki-Kisaki-sama…" Ban looked up with teary eyes, "I'm sorry Kisaki-sama…And you too Ryo…I ruined your alone time…You probably think I'm a big pervert…"

Ban stood up, but Ryosuke pushed him back down.

"Sit until you've collected yourself Ban-kun" Ryosuke said soothingly.

"Ban," Kisaki said in a motherly tone, "What made you freak out so bad?"

Ban brought his knees up to his chest. He mumbled something but neither of them could hear it.

"Speak up Ban, dear." Kisaki said.

"You…Kisaki-sama…" Ban said quietly.

"Me?" Kisaki was confused.

Ban nodded as a tear slipped down his cheek. Kisaki reached up and wiped it gently away with his thumb.

"Care to explain, Ban?" Kisaki cooed.

Ban took a deep breath.

"Kisaki-sama…I…Oh…Ryosuke, don't get mad, okay?"

Ryosuke nodded.

"You're so beautiful, Kiskai-sama. I've loved you since the first time I saw you…But I…I knew that Ryosuke loved you too…"

Ryosuke looked surprised.

"I…I thought that I'd leave you alone because Ryosuke is so much better than me…He's pretty, he's better in the band, and he's not so damn weird…"

Ban rubbed his eyes and sniffled.

"Oh…Ban……" Kisaki said quietly.

Kisaki hugged Ban.

"Ban…I don't know what to say…I…I don't know…" he said stuttering slightly.

Ryosuke was also at a loss for words. He was confused. He didn't know whether to be mad or feel sorry for his beloved band mate.

Kisaki thought for a moment.

"Ryosuke, come with me." Kisaki said as he stood up.

Ryosuke did as told.

"We'll be right back, okay?" Kisaki stood up and kissed Ban's forehead.

"Kisaki…?" Ryosuke asked.

Kisaki harshly kissed Ryo.

"Listen to me okay?"

Ryo nodded.

"I'm going to spend the rest of tonight with Ban, alright?

Ryosuke nodded bitterly.

"You know I love you. I love you so much. But this will tear at me if I just leave Ban the way he is. And I know neither of us wants that."

"Okay…Just tonight…right?"

"Yeah…just tonight."

Kisaki kissed Ryo again and went out the door.

'How is all this happening so fast?' Ryosuke thought.

He stood for a while, thinking about al the things that happened that night. He got frustrated and tears were welling up in his eyes, so he pushed everything aside, went to the bed, and fitfully fell asleep.

"Ban," Kisaki said gently.

They had taken so long that Ban had fallen asleep

"Ban?"

Ban squirmed and opened his eyes.

"Kisaki-san..." he mumbled.

"Ban wake up"

He sat up

"What did Ryo say?"

"He agreed that you can spend the rest of tonight with me, okay?"

Ban smiled.

"Okay"

Kisaki stood up and held his hand out to Ban. He took it, and stood up a bit wobbly. As he stood up Kisaki pulled him to his chest and kissed him.

"Ow..." Kisaki mumbled.

"What?!" Ban said frantically, worried he had done something wrong already.

"Your lip rings...I kissed you too hard."

Ban blushed.

"Here, I'll take them out."

Ban took all five of them out and stuffed them in his pocket.

"All better."

Kisaki smiled.

"C'mon, We'll go to your room. I think Ryosuke fell asleep."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sure you can tell by now that this was written purely for the sex.

Sou is a horny little bastard when he wants to be, and not just in the story XDD

R&R please, Rated NC-17 Children and like-minded persons BEWARE

"Sou?" Ryuuto said

Sou had fallen asleep at the table while writing lyrics.

"Mmm...wha?" he mumbled.

"Sou it's late, so I'm gonna go back to my house, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bai bai" Ryuuto called as he went out the door.

Sou sighed heavily.

"I guess they're doing just fine. Ban probably fell asleep too, that lazy ass." he thought, "I guess I'll just go back home."

He wrote a note for the other three and left. When he got in his car he got a phone call.

"Hello?"  
"Sou! Hey!"  
"Oh hey Kei."  
"So, yeah, uhmn, can I come over? I accidentally took your glasses with me."  
"Yeah sure. I'm on my way back home from Ban's. If I'm not there when you come, just let yourself in okay?  
"Kay See you in a bit."  
"Bai bai" click

--

Sou got in his house and turned on the lights. He looked around to see if Kei was there. When he got to his room he saw Kei asleep on his bed.

"Aww...he looks like a kitten." Sou thought.

Sou left him alone and figured they'd hang out when he woke up. So he went around his house and cleaned up a bit. When he finished with that, Kei still was sleeping, so Sou got on his computer.A few of his friends were online, so he talked to them. About an hour later he heard Kei stumble out of bed and over to him.

"Sorry I fell asleep Sou." he said sleepily.

"It's okay"

"Whatcha doing?" Kei said, glancing over Sou's shoulder.

"Talking to one of my friends."

"Oh! Well tell her I say hi"

Sou smiled, "Okay."

About another half hour went by and Kei was bored and hungry.

"Soooou...let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry..." Kei whined.

"Yeah okay, let me just say goodbye to Itsuki and we'll go."

Five minutes, and Sou was ready to go.

"What do you wanna eat?" he asked.

"Let's get takoyaki"

--

"Ban are you okay? Was I too harsh?" Kisaki asked soothingly.

"No...no I'm okay. Just tired." Ban huffed.

"Good" Kisaki said smiling.

He lay down next to Ban, kissing him lightly and wrapping his arms around him. The two smiled and enjoyed the scent of one another before drifting off to sleep.

--

After they ate, they walked home.

"Ne, Kei. Would you like to stay for a little longer?" Sou asked quietly.

"Hehe, Sure Sou

When they got home they got their stuff together and sat down in Sou's tv room.

"Hey, Sou do you like Psycho Le Cemu?" Kei asked.

"Hai! I love them, after Dir en grey of course." Sou said childishly.

Kei laughed and grabbed his bag.

"Okay, well I have one of the tour DVDs with me, so we can watch that instead of just sitting here"

Sou smiled and clapped excitedly.

While watching Sou was singing softly and dancing a little. Suddenly he stood up.

"Kei, dance with me!"

"Ne, Sou I can't dance." Kei laughed, "I'll watch okay."

Sou giggled. He danced quite well. Especially when Gekai Merry Go Round played. Kei just sat and ogled Sou.  
After the DVD was through, Sou peeked over his shoulder at the smiling Kei and giggled.

Kei stood up and put one arm around Sou's wait and took his hand with the other.

"I thought you couldn't dance"

"I can slow dace, hehe"

The danced for a bit before Kei began to get ideas.  
He slid his hand farther down Sou's waist to his rear and he leaned in and kissed Sou.

Sou was surprised at first then slowly, gradually melted into the kiss. He moaned and cleanched Kei's shirt into his fist. They parted and Sou was panting out of breath.

"Sou..." Kei breathed.

Kei pushed Sou onto the couch and crawled up onto him, sliding his hands up his shirt. Sou whimpered softly.

"Ne, Sou, kei purred, "you have a beautiful voice. I want to hear more of it."

Sou blushed at Kei's sexual words.

As he was talking, Kei had stripped Sou of his clothing, his glistening skin was completely exposed to him now. Kei stood up and quickly undressed and crawled up Sou's legs to his face so that his mouth was only centimeters away from Sou's. He opened his mouth slightly, as if he were going to kiss him, but only flicked his tongue across Sou's lips. He chuckled when he heard Sou's frustrated growl. He then kissed him harder, accidentally poking him with his peircings. Sou winced but carried on. The slow kisses gradually turned into hungry licks and bites.

"Sou...May I?" Kei asked softly.

"Y-yeah..." he moaned.

Kei smiled and kissed him briefly before lifting Sou's legs over his shoulders, positioning himself at Sou's entrance.

"Will you be okay without anything on there?" he asked gently.

Sou only nodded, he could put up with the discomfort for a while.

Kei slowly pushed himself in and shivered at Sou's beautiful high-pitched moan. He thrust over and over, relishing in Sou's intoxicating voice.

"Ahn...Kei. Oh my-" sou purred.

He reached behind him and dug his nails into the side of the couch.

"Just a little more...uhnn..."

"Sou...Scream for me...ah..." Kei said soothingly.

A few seconds more and Sou came hard, Kei's name on his lips. Kei a couple seconds behind him, digging his nails into Sou's thighs as he came next. Sou winced but endured the intense mix of pain and pleasure.

As they separated, Kei collapsed onto Sou's chest. Sou pulled him up and kissed him softly.

"You're beautiful Sou..." Kei said quietly.

Sou smiled and hugged him tight, eventually drifting of into a deep sleep with Kei shortly behind him


	4. Chapter 4

Aw, this part is where things go awry, the pure smut diminishes and a somewhat plot is beginning to develop

R&R Pleaaaase

When Ban woke up he found a note on the pillow instead of Kisaki.

_Ban-_

Hey, sorry I'm not here when you wake up. I got a call from Jun to get to band practice. I hope you had a good time last night and I hope you got what you wanted. Tell Ryosuke I'll call him once practice is over

-Kisaki

'Well he did spend the night with me, so I should be happy. And at least he wrote me a note instead of just leaving. Thanks Kisaki...' he thought

--

Sou woke up to a big ball of white-blonde hair in his face. He sneezed.

"Sou? Are you up...?" Kei said groggily.

"Yeah I am now fuzz ball." Sou said.

They both giggled.

Kei sat up, wrapped his arms around Sou and pulled him back down onto the couch.

"Ne, Sou, should we get up soon?" he said.

"Yeah, but let's stay here for a little longer."

He wrapped his arms around Kei and pulled him closer. Kei was so comfortable he almost purred. Sou held him close and sighed.

How do you think Kisaki and Ryosuke are doing?"

"Ne I dunno." Kei mumbled into Sou's chest.

--

When he woke up, Ryo was a bit surprised to not see Kisaki laying next to him. He then remembered Ban's episode last night.

"Oh...that's right..." he said sadly, tears welling up in his eyes, "Forget it...he felt sorry for Ban, that's all...right...? No no no...I'm not going to think about it."

He got out of bed to go downstairs. When he got to the kitchen he heard Ban's mumbling voice.

"...Kisaki-san will be back...Ryosuke will...never...love...Kisaki...I do..." he mumbled, barely audible.

Ryosuke couldn't hear all of what he said, but what he did was all he needed to make the tears from before rush back and flow down his cheeks. He ran back up the stairs and to his room.

Ban's head shot up.

'Ryosuke? ...Is he awake?' he thought.

He thought it was best to leave him alone. Ryosuke wasn't about to be in the best of moods with him. He sighed and dropped his fork. It clinked louder on the plate then he thought it would. He jumped in surprise.

'Great, now I'm scaring myself..." he thought.

--

The phone rang. Yuki rolled over in his bed. It rang again. He sighed and sat up, answering the phone.

"Hello..." Yuki said groggily.  
"Y-yuki..."  
"Ryo...what's wrong? You're crying."  
"It's Kisaki...a-and Ban..."  
"What? What happened?"  
"Kisaki slept with me last night...a-and Ban was outside the d-door and he was watching us, well listening...b-but Ban said he l-loves Kisaki...A-and Kisaki felt sorry for him and h-he slept with Ban too...A-and Kisaki h-hasn't called me or anything a-all day..."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Y-Yu-chan...?"  
"Yeah...I'm here."

"Ryo, why don't you come over, okay?"  
"O-okay...I'll take a shower and I-I'll be over...okay?"  
"Alright. I'll leave the door open, so just come upstairs."  
"Okay"  
"See you."  
"...Bye."

Ryosuke hung up and dried his eyes.

--

Yuki got up and fixed his bed. He got dressed and grabbed his reading book as he sat back down on the bed.

'I knew Kisaki wasn't good enough for him. A backstabbing cheater...Felt sorry for Ban my ass..." his thoughts raged.

About a half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. He got up to answer the call.

"Yuki..." Ryosuke said softly.

Ryosuke jumped to hug him, almost knocking him over.

"Whoa Ryo..."

"Y-Yuki..." Ryo sobbed as he fell to his knees.

"Ryo!" he cried.

He dropped down and held the other close to his chest.

"Ryo please..."

"Yuki...I...I'm so sorry! I'm sorry...I should have never left you! Kisaki never loved me, I was nothing more than a fuck buddy to him..." he cried into Yuki's chest.

He rocked him back and forth as if he were a small child.

"Ryo...It's okay...I-"

Ryo gazed up into Yuki's dark eyes. An overwhelming urge came over him. Yuki's face flushed slightly at his fixated eyes. The other pulled him down and kissed him. Yuki tried to resist, but let him anyway. After a while he pushed Ryo off him. Ryo stared to him with sad doe eyes.

"Yuki..?"

"Ryosuke...No. I can't. Not while you're like this. You're not thinking straight. I'm not about to take advantage of you." he said quietly.

"What? No...I am thinking straight. I want you to take me back. Kisaki cheated and...I don't want to deal with that..." he sobbed.

"Have you tried calling Kisaki? Or talking to Ban? Or are you just going by what you heard and what you think?" he said harshly.

He was silent. Yuki stood and glared down on Ryo.

"Don't come back until you've figured out what's really going on. I don't want you to make a move you'll regret later..." he said sadly, "Lock up when you leave..."

He walked out from the room and to out to his car.

Ryosuke was left alone in the middle of the room on the floor crying once again.

"...Why...?" he murmured.


End file.
